


Careful he bites!

by Robofker



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jaiajsjsj there aren’t any nines fics that makes me sad, also there may be some rivalry between 800 and 900 cause I live for that shit, and niles in human form, oh yeah my 900 is called nines, these are just one shots cause I don’t have any ideas for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robofker/pseuds/Robofker
Summary: Just some one shots with everyone’s favourite 5 second screen time character





	Careful he bites!

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I’m a simple lesbian,, I see an asshole guy in fiction that literally can’t be written ooc bc of no screentime I love them to death and nut a little whenever I see them
> 
> Anyway enjoy irl Izuru Kamakura

“Open your mouth.” However you would not budge, your lips pursing in a tight line. You turned your head away from the android in disgust and he could only shake his head. 

“No way I’m not putting that in my mouth,” you managed to rasp out however it was only interrupted by a sputter of harsh coughs. He just shook his head, eyes staring at you dripping with disappointment and annoyance. You could hear him slightly grit his teeth. 

The spoon poked your mouth in an attempt to open them but yet again he was met with resilience. Why couldn’t you just be a good human? Why were you being like this? You were starting to remind him of that Reed. 

The andrioid thought he escaped him, when he was with you. Apparently in these circumstances he was wrong. 

Another hefty sigh left him. You knew his patience wouldn’t last long; although you were the human he most tolerated it didn’t mean he was willing to deal with your temper tantrums. Including now. 

“Just eat the damn medicine,” you could tell his patience was wearing thin; yet you still pushed. You shook your head furiously as you croaked out another ‘no way!’ 

You jolted when he slammed the spoon on the cabinet beside you. A cold hand of his gripped your face, it was gentle yet you know he could break your jaw wide open if he cared to do so. It sent shivers down your whole body. 

His head tilted to the side, soaking up your reaction. A small smile spread across his lips. Eyes narrowing.

It wasn’t until he softly kissed you that you figured out his true plan. Why he kept a tight grip to keep you still. It was because he was making you drink the damn medicine through mouth to mouth. 

Your face twisted in disgust, trying to pull away but only failing as he pulled you in closer. A mix of medicine and drool dribbled down your chin. He was finally satisfied with releasing when you gulped the remaining medicine down. When you finally felt his grip soften, you pushed yourself off of him. 

A mix of disgusted sounds and shouting at him filled the room. He could only watch with amusement. A finger slowly traced your cheek before finally setting his hand on it. His hands were cold against you warm cheeks and it felt nice. You leaned into his cold hand. 

The same hand that could rip apart any android with no struggle, the same hand that healed your wounds, the same hand that intertwined with yours late at night, the same hand that showed his synthetic skin allowing him to feel a further connection to you. It was the same hand that showed you grace mercy and care. 

You fell back onto the bed pulling him along, he only grunted putting up a front pretending he didn’t like these meaningless human activities. However you knew he was lying as he soon pulled you up into his chest. You were glad he was an android, cuddling him whenever you desired without the worry of him getting sick; and he although resistant to it at first soon gave in. 

He was inhumane machine, but you managed to convince him he was capable of being something else.


End file.
